Internal Conflict
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: Jessie deals with some issues from her past.


**Disclaimer:** I own Toy Story! In my dreams.

**Reality:** Disney & Pixar own Toy Story.

**A/N: **This is based off of another disney kink prompt. They are always giving me ideas. Keep posting over there! I might just fill your request. ;D

I must have been working on this story on and off for months! I'm so happy I finally got it done.

Enjoy!

* * *

On an early September morning, Jessie stared out of Bonnie's bedroom window. While everyone else was out and about throughout the house, the cowgirl wanted to spend some time by herself. It wasn't like she was upset about anything in particular. It was more of her reflecting over past events. Just a month ago she was uncertain as to what would become of her and her family. Now she had almost no worries. Everyone was now safe and sound with Bonnie and yet she still found some way to get lost in her thoughts.

-Has it really only been a month?- she thought.

Sighing, Jessie draped her legs over the windowsill and felt herself relax when she felt a small burst of wind brush past her face. She noticed her surroundings growing a tad bit darker. When she looked up she saw the sun hiding behind some clouds. Every now and then it looked like the clouds and the sun were having some kind of fight over who should dominate the sky. Seeing the little airshow made her think of Buzz. She let a small smile come across her lips at the thought of him.

"_Space toys are nothing, but trouble._"

Jessie jumped at the voice and the words that was along side it. She quickly turned around and scanned the room from her spot. Unless she wanted to count Bullseye, the Peas, and Totoro who were happily napping on Bonnie's pillow, there was no one else in the room.

"_They are wiping us out faster than we are being manufactured._"

There was that voice again. This time Jessie knew who that voice belonged to. No, it couldn't be. There was no way that _**he**_ was here. It's been over ten years since she last saw him.

"_Coexisting with them is just like throwing in the towel._"

The cowgirl jumped. That's when she realized that the voice wasn't in the room, it was in her head. It was almost like a flashback was happening yet there were no sudden freaky images or some dream like scene playing out in her mind. The statements that were popping up from that voice didn't come from one conversation or memory, it was a series of them. Just when Jessie was beginning to shake the voice out of her head, she heard it again along with her own voice this time. She felt her heart racing while the voices spoke, she suddenly saw images of a faint memory finally accompanying them.

* * *

"They can't all be bad. Their toys just like you and m-!"

"Don't say that, Jessie!", The Prospector growled.

"Space toys- sorry. Space trash is nothing more than that. Trash. They are not our equals and never will be. Those pathetic excuses for toys like those Luke Skywalkers and Buzz Lightyears are arrogant, obnoxious, annoying, and above all... a threat. Never EVER consider them on the same level as us. You understand me?"

"Bu-but Prospector..."

"Jessie!"

She shuddered at the harsh tone. She felt like a child who had got scolded by their parents. She nervously played with her braid while The Prospector calmed himself down. His demeanor suddenly changed from stern with a touch of anger to flat out relaxed.

"I have to be honest with you. Those things are trouble for all of us. If those astronauts never went into space then we would have nothing to worry about."

Jessie slowly stopped playing with her braid. Her eyes shifted to Bullseye who was by the tv, happily sitting down and wagging his tail. He was too enraptured by the current episode of Woody's Roundup to notice what was going on behind him. She watched him for a few seconds before darting her eyes to the floor. She remembered the anger and jealously that hit her when Emily was playing with Luna, a space doll that the child's cousin had tag along for a play date. Oh, she remembered that toy well. A beautiful toy with big blue eyes, long pink hair and a very cute spacesuit. She even had different outfits! Once Emily grabbed a hold of that toy, Jessie was tossed aside for most of the day. At first, Jessie didn't let that bring her down. She was somewhat alright with it. That was until Luna made some nasty remarks about the cowgirl and how she was gonna hog up all of the attention. Which she did.

She went back to playing with her braid as a frown found it's way on her lips. "You're right... I'm sorry for doubting you."

The Prospector gave the cowgirl a fake, sympathetic smile. His plan was working. Now he just had to seal the deal with her.

"It's very much alright. By the way, how long has it been since you've seen dear old Emily?"

Jessie flinched at the name. She looked at the Woody's Roundup collection that was set up on the other side of the room. Some of it was actually Emily's old belongings. Every single piece of memorabilia left a bittersweet memory in Jessie's mind.

"A very, very long time. Umm... I guess a little over 20 years.", she mumbled.

"I don't want you to think wrongly of her, but doesn't it seem weird that she didn't keep you for her own children? You, a toy that has long been her favorite?"

Jessie's eyes widened. That question had always been lingering in the back of her mind.

"How much do you want to bet that she got her children one of those brand new Buzz Lightyears that just came out?", with that The Prospector waddled himself away. Box and all towards the tv. He left Jessie alone with her thoughts. As she watched her two friends by the tv, a tiny ball of resentment started growing inside the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Jessie shook her head at the memory. Why would she think of that now? Maybe her mind wanted to give her something to worry about. Something to distract her from her happiness. She tried to think of something else. Every time it seemed as if she could get her mind off of the memory, more memories of those events came flooding back. All of them just as bad as the last. When she was finally able to rid her mind of them, she thought of Buzz again and how he was the exact opposite of everything The Prospector had said.

Buzz was charming and sweet. He was always protective of her every time she was upset or in danger. He even stood up all night with her the first time she was put in the darkness that was the toy box. To The Prospector's credit, Buzz was a little full of himself. Buzz always felt all high and mighty after completing a task, especially when he and Woody wanted to have some competition. Sure Woody was annoyed whenever Buzz won at a video game or outsmarted him in trivia, but the cowboy had his fair share of wins with added boasting to tick Buzz off. No matter how hard Buzz tried he just couldn't perform any classic western tricks with ease. Horseback riding was one of the only things that he was really good at. No matter how competitive the two toys got they were still great friends. Nowadays they didn't care if their owner played with one more than the other. As long as they had some playtime then they were happy.

-If only The Prospector could see this.-, she thought with a smile.

She finally looked back up at the sky. Sometimes she wondered how she fell in love with Buzz in the first place. All of the toys couples that she had seen over the years were for the most part made for each other, literally. Woody and Bo were sort of an odd couple. At least Bo looked like she came from the countryside. The Potato Heads, and Ken and Barbie were obviously meant for each other. Rex and Trixie would make a cute couple. The cowgirl and the space ranger on the other hand were from completely different toy lines. One from the wild west and the other from the depths of space. Even their characters from their respective tv shows had nothing in common. She thought about it for a moment longer before she came to the obvious conclusion that opposites attract. They were different and they were the same. In a funny way they were made for each other as well.

Jessie let out a tiny giggle. "He wouldn't like this one bit."

"Who wouldn't like this one bit?"

Jessie felt her heart jump at the voice. Turning around, she saw Buzz getting himself comfortable on her right hand side.

"Umm, no one."

"I'm sure Potato Head is over it by now."

"What?"

"Potato Head. I'm sure he's not angry over the prank that you and the peas pulled on him last night."

"Huh?", a look of confusion grew on Jessie's face.

"Oh! I'm not worried about that. It was hilarious and I reckon the Mrs. must have calmed that old tater tot down by now."

"Then who are you talking about?", Buzz felt a familiar wave of protectiveness shower over him when he saw her face go from amused to uncomfortable. He scooted closer to Jessie in hopes that she would find some comfort.

Jessie hesitated. "Remember... The Prospector?"

"Vividly", he groaned. He rubbed his cheek where the toy had punched him all those years ago.

"Well, I was just thinking about him and um... some of the things that he said while we were in storage.", she looked up at Buzz who was patiently waiting for her to continue.

"H-he use to talk badly about space toys. He never had any problems with any other type of toy. Only space ones...", she looked up to Buzz again who was listening intently. She prayed that she wasn't going to regret her next few words.

"He would preach about how space toys were worthless and how they were causing problems for cowboy toys. I never hated space toys before, but he kept going on and on and on **_and on _**about how bad they were. After a while I hated them too...", she instinctively reached for braid.

"I jus- I guess I let his words get to my head.", she took a deep breath. She turned to Buzz, hoping for a response. He was staring straight ahead at the little garden along the fence as if he were deep in thought.

"So, that's who you were talking about, right?", Buzz asked.

"Mhmm."

"Why now after all of this time?"

Jessie shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's because I've been thinking about everything that has happened over the last couple of years."

"Oh..."

"You must think I'm horrible.", she assumed.

"Horrible? No, I think you were mislead into believing something that's not true."

"Ya really think that?", Jessie sounded more surprised than she actually was.

"Yes, I really do. You said yourself that you never thought space toys were bad until he started drilling it into your mind."

"It all makes sense now.", Buzz chuckled. He noticed her confused look and decided to explain before she had the chance to question him.

"When I first met you, I realized that I made you uncomfortable for a short time. I use to think that maybe I wasn't your type. Now I see that you were battling some personal demons."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Space Boy. Besides those "demons" there are other things that you don't know.", she quietly teased.

"Hmm, looks like I haven't solved all of your mysteries yet.", he gave her one of his reassuring smiles after he intertwined his fingers with hers.

The cowgirl smiled when he said "mysteries", if only he knew. She figured now would be the perfect time to ease into the whole "taking a decade to get together" thing, but she knew far too well that Buzz would naturally ask a million questions. So, she decided for now that she would take this time to relax with her ranger and wait for Bonnie to come bounding into the house to tell the toys about her day.

"You think Ole Stinky Pete would absolutely hate this?", he brought Jessie's hand up to his face and planted a kiss on it.

"If he doesn't like it then that's his problem.", Jessie said with a little smile.

"Exactly.", Buzz winked.

* * *

**A/N: **Wasn't that just adorable? As for what other "demons" Jessie might have, you already know what they are. Damn that Pixar studio for giving our poor cowgirl a bunch of issues. It does make us love her more. You can't deny that. X3

Oh! Before I forget... I have officially jumped on the tumblr bandwagon.

(Don't look at me! D:)

I will be posting about my fics (previews, updates, frustrations), along with whatever I feel like. Details are in my profile. :)


End file.
